


The Amazing Adventures of Tap Man and Psych Man: The Lost Chapter

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Desk Sex, Fight Sex, Humor, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Gus have a little issue with billing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Adventures of Tap Man and Psych Man: The Lost Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 13: Prompt, sidekick

“It should be The Amazing Psychic and Tap Man,” Shawn declared, staring at the entry from to the costume contest with intense concentration. 

Gus glared at “I saved that woman from drowning, Shawn! It got us four points. What did you do?” 

“I led a bunch of the guys on an assault on the eastern tower”!

“You yelled ‘Magic Missile’ until someone cast an ice spell!”

Shawn pouted. “It’s my idea. I get top billing.” 

This argument, under normal circumstances, would have ended with a slap-fight. Instead, Gus tried to seize Shawn by the armpits and pull him backward into a movie-quality kiss.

Which resulted in them thudding to the desk behind them in an ungraceful heap.

“DUDE,” Shawn whined. “I need my tongue to…” Gus shut Shawn up by kissing him, his left hand groping down the front of his body to find the warmth of his cock. 

He squeezed and Shawn’s head rocked back. Gus immediately took his hand away “Bend over,” Gus demanded. 

Shawn’s eyes opened, the hazy steam heat of his passion washing away as he realized how precarious his position had grown. “You’ve gotta…dude, you’re squashing my knee!”

Gus rolled sideways, accidentally sitting in a bowl of Snickers they’d kept set out for guests. He yanked down his own pants and pulled the bowl from beneath his bottom.“ These pants….are SILK, Shawn!” 

Shawn grumbled something incoherent about as he pulled his Spongebob Squarepants boxer shorts down and slumped across the desk. He heard Gus move around, opening the top drawer and pulling free the tube of Cinnamon Red Hot-flavored lube they kept around for the occasional nooner.

“What the hell?”

“Huh?” Shawn tried to take a look over his shoulder, but real motion was impossible in this position. “What?!” 

“This bottle’s half-full,” Gus complained. “We just bought it last week!” Gus realized fairly quickly what Shawn had been doing and he grimaced. “…You snack on lube?” Gus shook his head and started teasing Shawn’s ass open. “That’s not right.”

“I was hungry!” Shawn defended himself. His lower body had begun to move in independence from the rest of him, rocking back and forth in greedy motion. “And I didn’t have a choice - you borrowed my candy machine money.”

“Because you got my car towed!” he palm landed, open wide, against Shawn’s ass, making him shudder and arch. Gus took a moment to lube himself up – which gave Shawn a moment’s pause that left him writhing against the wood before Gus speared him on his cock. “Gah! WARN ME when you’re going do that!” 

“You had plenty of warning!” Then his speech dissolved into a series of grunts as he pushed and pulled himself from the silky heat. Shawn picked up the rhythm, rising up onto his palms and arching his back with every withdrawal, trying to get Gus’ cock inside faster, harder. Gus refused to obey his motions – he pressed Shawn down to the desk . “I’m gonna…unleash…my plus three..sword…of magic…on…that…fine…ass…”

Shawn promptly broke into laughter, ruining the mood, earning him another slap. “You’re wrecking the mood!” 

“You’re banging me on the desk on a ninja costume, dude, there is no mood!” Shawn arched up, head slipping back, a silent moan on his lips.

Gus realized he had found Shawn’s physical weak spot and deliberately angled his cock so it came into contact with his prostate at every thrust. “No more snacking on my lube,” he demanded. “And I get top billing the next time we go larping!” Gus demanded, swiveling his hips. 

“Fine, fine!” Shawn’s knuckles grew white as he grabbed the edges of the desk, bucking backward into Gus’ thrusting hips. Being jerked off from the inside was a brand-new sensation, and it made him feel watery-kneed but incredibly good as Gus pumped a climax out of him. Shawn went limp, stupefied, and Gus used his contractions, his body, to achieve an orgasm of us own.

“Yeah! Who’s the sidekick now?” Gus cried out as he came.

Shawn was nice enough to bury his laughter into the curve of his elbow as they fell in a sweaty pile of limbs into a pile of paperwork, files, laptops and goodie jars.


End file.
